Yokoshima na Hanashi
by DR. SQUEE
Summary: **Sequel now up!!**Something mysterious starts happening to Pan and only Dende can help, but can he help her in time? I rated this R cause of Adult content, situations, and language.


***Before you read this, I forgot to mention in the story that Bra, Marron, and Pan all share an Apartment. Pan is a Radio DJ for the local Punk Rock station, Bra is going to medical school and Marron is just lazy. OK, you know have my blessing to read my story ^_- ***  
  
Yokoshima na Hanashi   
  
"She should be her by now." Bra announced to the group of people in her living room. Chichi, Goten, Gohan, Videl, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Marron, Krillin, 18, and few of Pan's friends from the radio station were all there. Goku died a few years back and he has special privileges in heaven, making him almost as powerful as a god.   
"Here she comes with her boy friend." Goten announced as he appeared from a bedroom, where he was looking out the window.   
Pan started to open the door, but her male companion stopped her from opening it all the way. "Pan, I love you." He said softly as he stared at the wall.  
"Oh, that's nice Brian." Pan said as if she was guilty of a crime.  
Brian sighed as if he was annoyed, "We've been going out for three months, and not once have you said it."   
"I can't say something I don't mean." Pan replied. "And honestly, I don't think you mean it either."  
"What are you talking about? I do too mean it!" Brian said taking offense to Pan's comment.  
"Okay, fine." Pan was getting more than annoyed. "Prove it. At least look ME when you say it." All this time, Pan had her hand on the doorknob and Brian had his hand on top hers, then removed it after Pan's last comment. For the longest time, the two stood outside her apartment not sure how to react to each other. "So for the past three months you've been lying to me just to get me in bed." Pan stated quietly. Brian still didn't say anything, instead he had a male patented stupidified look. "So it is true." She said angrily.  
"Well I am only a guy!" Brian retorted.   
"Just leave!" Pan yelled furiously.   
"Women were only put on this planet to do one thing, piss the hell out of the men!" Brian yelled.   
"So I guess you're converting to being gay." Pan asked humorously.   
"All I wanted was a little love." Brian stated helplessly.  
"Well then," Pan said humorously, "here's five dollars so you can go buy some from a cheap whore down the street, cause you won't find any here." She handed her now ex-boyfriend a five-dollar bill. "Have a nice life, and get out of mine!"  
"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP BEOFORE I CALL COPS!" an old women screamed out the window of the apartment next to Pan's.   
"Fine call the cops! And when they get here, I'll have them search your apartment you crack head!" Brian screamed back.  
"Hey! Don't yell at the old woman!" Pan scolded. By this time a crowd of about ten people, mostly guys, were forming on the streets.  
"Are you guys breaking up?" a guy passing by asked.  
"What does it look like, you jack ass?" Brian responded bitterly.   
"Cool! Pan's single again!" The guy yelled.  
"What? Pan's single?" the group of guys started talking among themselves.  
"COOL! PAN'S UP FOR GRABS!" One man yelled.   
"I'M NOT UP FOR GRABS!" Pan yelled. "Just go away!" she yelled at Brian then entered her apartment and slamming the door in her ex-boyfriend's face. "Oh wow, everyone's here. What a surprise." Pan said in a very awkward tone of voice. Everyone was staring at her like they didn't know what to do.  
"Happy 21st birthday?" Goten said but it came out more like a question because of the awkwardness of the situation.  
"Right, I'm 21 today." Pan said getting a little encouraged. "Where's the beer?" she said plainly as she dropped her bag in the corner and took off her shoes and threw them against the wall.   
"Are you okay?" Marron asked carefully approaching her friend.  
"I'm perfectly content with myself." Pan said roughly, "Where's the food."  
"Actually, we're all going out for dinner." Videl said happily.  
"My treat!" Bulma added.  
"Aren't you tired? You've been at the station all night." Andy asked, he's one of Pan's friends from the radio station.  
"Nah, I just need to change my clothes." Pan replied noticing that everyone was dressed nicer than usual. The women were in casual dresses and the men were in nice slacks, this was unusual for this group of people who hardly dress up at all.   
"Yeah you do Pan," Bra smirked. "And seeing how you have no since of style, I think it'll be best if I help you."   
"No it wouldn't, you just want to interrogate her about Brian." Marron stated.  
"So." Bra said plainly, "Don't you?"   
"No," Marron answered. "But I should help you, Pan isn't all that good about picking clothes out." She lied. Marron and Bra followed Pan into her bedroom, Bra shut the door behind her.   
Pan was busy in her closet looking for an outfit that wouldn't look too bad on her. "Look, I know why you guys are in here, and there's not much to talk about. He's a jackass with an ego the size of Texas who only wanted sex." She stated with out turning around.   
"How is that any different from any other guy?" Marron smirked.   
"Well you're going out with Trunks, so it's probably not such a bad thing for you Marron." Pan stated humorously.  
"Come to think about it Pan." Bra said matter-of-factly. "I've never seen any guys actually stay the night with you."  
"You know, there's a reason for that Bra. Unlike some people in this room, I'm saving myself for the right time and the right guy." Pan answered.   
"You're a virgin!?" Bra yelled out of shock.  
Pan stepped out of her closet and started out of her room. "God! You say it like it's a bad thing!" Pan stated.   
"Where you going?" Marron asked.  
"Your room. I have no nice clothes!" Pan said starting to get frustrated.   
"I could have told you that!" Bra said hastily as she followed Pan and Marron to the other side of the apartment. Mean while, everyone was in the living room trying to keep themselves from going crazy from boredom.   
"Are you girls almost ready? The reservation is at five." Videl called. Then the three girls appeared from the room, Pan was dressed in a casual black dress.   
"You know, out of the three years I've known you Pan, I have not once seen you in a dress." Scott stated, another one of her friends from the station.  
"That doesn't surprise me, because out of the 21 years I've known Pan, I've never seen her wear a dress either." Goten stated.  
"Yes, yes, big life changes." Bulma stated sarcastically, then changing her tone, "Come on, we're going to be late."   
The Saiyans and demi-saiyans nearly ate the restaurant out of business, while the humans watched with caution, they didn't want their hands to be misunderstood for a chicken wing or something fatal like that. After dinner, everyone migrated to Capsule Corp. for a post dinner, happy birthday, you're finally 21 party.   
Gohan and Videl got their none-too-young daughter a new car.   
Bulma gave Pan her latest invention, the XC3001; it did the laundry, vacuumed the floor, washed the dishes, picks up empty beer cans, and spot cleans the entire house.   
Vegeta, being all-too-nice-guy-he-is (RIGHT! ^_^ *Breaks out laughing hysterically*) offered to train Pan.   
Trunks got her, her own sword almost identical to his, except it had a black rose printed all along and on both sides of the blade; he also offered to teach her how to handle it.   
Bra handed Pan the ring she had bought her.   
Goten got his favorite niece a large bottle of vodka with a bow around the cap, this only got disapproving stares from Pan's parents. "What?! I didn't know what else to get her." Goten said innocently.   
Marron got her friend a golden retriever puppy.  
Krillin and 18 got Pan a card with 50 dollars in it.   
Chichi got their granddaughter an expensive silver watch.   
Pan's friends from the station got her a number of CD's from her favorite artists and concert tickets.   
Pan excepted all the gifts with open arms, "Thanks everyone." She held the small box that contained her ring Bra gave her. She sighed at the thought of becoming a real adult then almost immediately missed being a teenager. No more illegal drinking, no more curfews, and definitely no more fake Ids which all equaled no more fun. 'What's the point if I can't get in trouble for it any more?' she thought to herself sadly. But despite her previous thought, she figured full pledge adult-hood couldn't be too bad; Marron, Goten, and Trunks all seem to be making the best of it.   
@}~`~~,~@}~`~~,~@}~`~~,~@}~`~~,~@}~`~~,~@}~`~~,~@}~`  
Pan was sitting on the windowsill of her apartment, no one was home except for her new best friend Moe, her dog Marron gave her for her birthday. It was early morning, Bra and Marron were at work, along with the rest of the world, she didn't have to be at work till noon. Trunks was going to teach her how to handle the sword he had given her on Saturday, and every following Saturday, cause the weekends are the only time they could see each other, except for the times he comes over to see Marron. Vegeta is her new sensei now, they have sessions together every morning at five. In fact, she just got home from her first day of training with Vegeta.   
Outside was peaceful, two little kids were playing on the see-saw in the playground from the apartment complex across the street. The smell of the sweet pollen and the sound of children's laughter made Pan feel at peace with her self. She closed her eyes to indulged the moment and make a wonderful memory, when she opened her eyes again, all she saw was pure horror and anarchy.   
The sky had turned pitch black. Orange and black flames engulfed everything insight, leaving only a small bit a green grass in the middle, where a baby lamb sat terrified. The children were gone and the smell of pollen turned to the smell of a hundred rotting corpses and burning flesh. An invisible knife from an invisible swordsman cut the lamb's throat, it's blood spilled on the grass making it red and sticky.  
Pan shut her eyes tight, but only for a second. When she opened them again, everything was normal; the children's laughter, the sweet smell of the pollen, the sky was blue and rays of sunshine flooded the living room. She rubbed her eyes once more to make sure she was awake, and sure enough, she was.  
"I need some coffee." Pan mumbled to her self. "What that's smell?" she sniffed around, and sure enough it was her own BO. "Screw the coffee, I need a shower."   
She stood in the bathroom in her snow-white robe with little blue stars all over, she already started the water in the shower and heavy steam started to form in the air.   
"Be prepared." An evil voice said, followed by insane laughter.  
"What was that?" Pan asked a little scared, then just thought it was Bra or Marron playing a sick joke on her. Then she heard what sounded like iron be slammed together. She felt sharp pains go through her wrists, she could almost feel the cold metal in her arms, her blood was pouring out everywhere. An invisible force threw her against the wall, she tried to fight back but she couldn't see her attacker, nor could she sense it's ki.   
The invisible force tossed the bleeding Pan around her apartment like a rage doll, knocking over lamps, breaking windows, smashing the door into a million pieces, breaking the TV and a variety of other objects, and not to mention scare the living shit out of Moe.   
@}~`~~,~@}~`~~,~@}~`~~,~@}~`~~,~@}~`~~,~@}~`~~,~@}~`  
Trunks turned on the radio expecting to hear Pan, but instead he heard a guy's voice. "That was Freak on a leash by Korn. I'm Steve, I'll be your DJ for the time being, seeing how Pan never showed up today! Anyway, here's Responsibility by MXPX." The DJ announced then that song started to play. Trunks turned the radio off even though he loved that song.   
"Isn't that Moe?" Trunks asked Marron, who was driving the car. They were only a few blocks away from Marron's apartment.  
"Yeah, what's he doing in the street?" Bra asked, she and Goten are in the back seat. Marron pulled the car over and stopped. She jumped out and grabbed the poor dog before he got ran over. Moe seemed confused and horrified all at the same time.   
"What's wrong with him?" Marron asked as she handed the shaking puppy to Trunks and started the car.   
"He has blood on his paws and fur." Trunks stated.  
"Is it his?" Bra asked worried.  
"No, maybe he got into a fight." Trunks guessed.  
"Moe is only a small puppy, if he got into a fight, he'd be the one who'd be bleeding." Goten stated the truth. Marron parked the car in her spot and every got out and stretched their legs. Moe started to cry and shake uncontrollably as they came closer to the apartment.   
"What's wrong boy?" Trunks asked the small dog as he put him down on the ground. Moe bit Trunks ankle and ran into the apartment.   
"What happened to the door?" Bra asked.  
"What happened to the apartment?" Marron asked horrified at the sight at all the blood, the steam from the shower took over the entire apartment, making it hard to see.   
"What happened to Pan?!" Goten shrieked as he stared at Pan's motionless body covered in blood. Moe was trying to clean the blood off of Pan's face, her once white robe was stained red.  
Bra ran into Pan's bedroom where she kept an emergency supply of senzu beans. Before Bra could force a bean down her throat, Pan started to levitate in the air. Her arms stretched out and feet hung lifelessly, her head also hung on her shoulder. Blood still spilled from her wrists onto the tiles of the kitchen, then her feet were placed on top of each other and an invisible stake was forced through her flesh and bone, making more blood pour out in a rather large puddle.   
Her friends watched in sheer horror, hoping it was just one big joke. Pan forced her self to open her eyes, her head slowly repositioned itself to where she was staring at the ceiling. "Please help me." She breathed painfully using all her strength to face her friends. Then the invisible force slammed Pan into the refrigerator then was levitated once more and thrown out the shut glass door onto the balcony. The glass forced itself in the flesh of her face and chest. Moe ran into the bedroom and hid under her bed.   
Bra hurried out to her friend, who was hanging off the railing of the balcony like a rag doll. She pulled Pan to safety and shoved a senzu bean down her throat, automatically the bleeding stop and started to scab over.   
"Thank you." Pan whispered before passing out.  
"What the hell happened?" Goten asked angrily. They all stood in shock in the living room, blood was everywhere, the floor, the walls, on the furniture, and even on the ceiling. Marron turned the water off in the shower and opened up some windows.   
"Time to see if mom's XC3001 really works as good as she says it does." Bra stated as she pulled it out of the closet. Goten carried Pan into her room and placed her on the bed to rest, she was still in her blood drench bathrobe.  
@}~`~,~~@}~`~,~~@}~`~,~~@}~`~,~~@}~`~,~~@}~`~,~~@}~`  
"For someone who just lost a lot, and I mean A LOT of blood, you're looking pretty well." Goten said warmly to his niece who just entered the living room, she had been sleeping for many hours. Pan changed out of her bloody bathrobe, took a shower and put on a tank top and baggy jeans. She looked a lot paler than usual and she felt weak with every step she took.   
The XC3001 had been cleaning everything and the apartment is looking better except for the furniture and carpet that's stained permanently.   
"Are you okay?" Bra asked but Pan only heard a distorted voice that sounded like a high pitch squeal that made her head throb with pain. After about ten minutes of Trunks, Goten's, Bra's, and Marron's efforts of trying to talk to Pan, they succeeded with getting a response out of her.  
"WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP!" Pan screamed out of pain, she could start to understand what they were saying but her head hurt too much to give a damn. She found a bottle of Tylenol that got knocked off the table and poured the entire bottle in her mouth. About twenty minutes later, the pain was still there just not as bad as before.   
"Feeling better?" Marron asked cautiously backing away from Pan and hiding behind Trunks.   
This time Pan could actually hear what they were saying to her. "Yeah, sorry about telling you guys to shut up, its just that you wouldn't be quiet."   
"So its okay that we talk now, right?" Trunks asked being cautious him self. Pan nodded yes as she noticed the broken TV on it's side and walked up to it.   
"What happened?!" Goten said almost immediately after Pan nodded.   
Pan shrugged her shoulders and placed the TV right side up, noticing the screen was cracked. "Does the TV still work?" She asked trying to change the subject.   
"Are you sure you don't know what happened?" Marron questioned.  
"I'm positive. All I know is that when I got home this morning, weird things started happening." Pan stated.  
"Like what kind of weird things?" Trunks asked.  
Pan wasn't sure whether to tell about her hallucination or the voices in her head, 'they'd think I'm crazy.' She concocted. "Never mind, it's nothing. What time is it?"   
"About five." Bra answered.   
"Aren't we going over to Capsule Corp. to see Bulma?" Pan asked desperately to change the subject. She hated talking about her problems with other people, it made her feel uncomfortable and awkward.   
"Yeah." Trunks answered.  
"Alright. Just can you guys do me one favor?" Pan asked and everyone nodded. "Can we not talk about this with anyone? Especially my parents or Chichi, they worry too much for their own good."   
"How are you going to explain those scars?" Bra asked.  
"They're not going to see the scars." Pan said as she placed a hooded sweatshirt over her head.   
"Are you sure you're up to it?" Marron asked.   
"Hey! I said I'm fine." Pan snapped.  
"Sorry, I'm just looking out for my friend." Marron said defensively.   
"I can take care of myself." Pan said huskily as she flew out the window.   
"What got into her?" Bra asked.  
"Wouldn't you be a little moody too if you just lost most of you blood supply?" Trunks smirked. "Thank Kami that we got here in time."   
"Aren't you the least bit curious how Pan was attacked?" Marron asked bluntly.  
"Maybe she did it." Bra stated quietly.   
"Pan? She'd never mutilate herself, she had no reason too." Goten said defensively.   
"Think about it Marron." Bra said guiltily. "She just broke up with her boyfriend, who was only going out with her in first place to get in her pants. Plus she's never really been all that good about picking good boyfriends, they're all jerks! Then there's the fact that she never tells anyone about her feelings or emotions; bottling up all that shit isn't good for anyone. And she doesn't want us talking about it, I'm not trying to pick her apart, but I'm worried about her." She said in one large, quick breath.  
"Bra, I have one thing to say to you, breathe." Marron started. "She's Pan, and over the years I've known her, I know for a fact that she wouldn't do this to her self."  
"Maybe we shouldn't start assuming things until we know what really happened. Until then, we should probably get to Capsule Corp. before all the food is eaten." Goten said sounding very intelligent at the time.  
Trunks looked at him with shock on his face. "That has got to be the most practical thing I've ever heard you say in your entire life Goten!" he joked.   
@}~`~,~~@}~`~,~~@}~`~,~~@}~`~,~~@}~`~,~~@}~`~,~~@}~`  
Pan landed on the front lawn of Capsule Corp. a few minutes after she had left her apartment, she had to catch her breath after such a flight, it took more out of her than she had expected. Her ki had gotten a bit weaker and things were starting to spin around into a colorful blur. She managed to reach the front door and knock before the walls started bleeding.   
"What the hell?" Pan asked to herself.   
"Pan-Chan!" Bulma greeted as she opened the door. "Why don't you come in." she offered.  
Pan looked at Bulma oddly, everything was back to normal. "Did you see that?" Pan asked shyly.   
"See what?" Bulma asked bluntly.   
"Never mind. It was nothing." Pan said as she walked inside.   
"Where's the others?"   
"Oh, I came by myself, they should be on their way." Pan answered. Just as she said that, everyone appeared from behind Pan. (Marron, Bra, Goten, and Trunks)  
"Good, everyone's here. Now we can eat!" Gohan said gleefully. Of course the entire Brief family was there along with the Son family (Chichi, Goten, Gohan, Videl, and Pan), Krillin's family, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Piccolo (who only drinks water), Dende, Tien, Choazuo, and Master Roshi.  
"Pan, you look a little paler than usual." Gohan noticed as he gave his only daughter a bear hug.  
"I guess I should get out more often, huh?" Pan replied. It wasn't a lie, she really did have to get out more, she spends all her free time helping out at the station when it wasn't her shift.   
"I missed you on the radio today, I always listen to your broadcast while I'm on my lunch break but you weren't on the air." Gohan said disappointedly as he and his daughter walked into the dinning room and took their seats at the table.   
Pan didn't know how to respond to that, she couldn't lie to her father but she didn't want to explain what had happened earlier today. "Something came up, I couldn't make it to work. I wouldn't be surprised if they fire me tomorrow, I couldn't reach a phone." Once again Pan didn't lie, just left out the parts about her being a bloody mess on the floor of her own apartment.   
Bra gave Pan a look that said, "LIAR!" Pan responded to her by giving a look that could kill a dozen armies. This didn't go unnoticed by the other members at the table by the way.   
There was a moment of awkward silence, but didn't last long cause Bulma placed the food on the table. Saiyans and humans alike were shoving food into their mouths like there was no tomorrow, all the while Pan was distracted by something on her plate.   
Little red pixies appeared on her mashed potatoes and gravy, they were doing some sort of weird tribal dance around the brown gravy. They were chanting the words, "he wants you. He wants you. He wants you." Over and over again, it seemed like they were chanting for hours but in reality it was only a few seconds.   
"Are you okay Pan, you haven't even touched your food." Videl noted. She was sitting next to her daughter and Gohan was on her other side.   
"I'm not all that hungry right now." Pan answered. Right as she said that everybody stopped dead in their tracks, some of them holding the chop sticks near their mouths as they stared at Pan. A saiyan not hungry! No one could believe it.   
Things suddenly became blurry and Pan started to get confused for no reason, then things started to spin around in her head. She held on the edge of the table to support her self, even though she was already sitting. She could feel her self about to vomit, but would never forgive herself if she hurled in front of everyone at the dinner table.   
"Excuse me." Pan said quickly as she placed her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom. She must have puked seven times before she had the chance to breathe again. Pan flushed the toilet with disgust and walked over to the sink to wash her mouth out as best as she could. "What is happening to me?" she whispered into the mirror.   
Her ki shot out of control when she realized that she didn't have the slightest idea what was happening to her or what else is going to happen. Pan slammed her fist into her reflection, the glass shattered and fell in the sink.   
Then the pieces started to recollect and placed it self-back on the wall. "Careful Pan." Her reflection warned. "A mortal believes that if they break a mirror, its seven long years of bad luck. But when an immortal breaks a mirror, its seven hundred years of bad luck. Consider this a warning." This was enough to put anybody over the edge of sanity.   
"Pan, are you ok in there?" Videl called through the door.   
Pan opened the wooded bathroom door to face her mother, Bra was standing next to her, "Mom, tell me something, is that mirror broken?"   
Videl looked into the bathroom and over to where the mirror hung on the wall all in one piece. "Well no, it's in one piece. Are you sure you're ok?"   
"I just need to go for a walk and get some fresh air or something."  
"Pan. What's happening to you? First, the blood, now this, I need to know if you're ok. What's happening?" Bra asked desperately.  
"I don't know." Pan answered bitterly as she walked out the door.  
"What was that all about?" Krillin asked.   
Trunks, Goten, Marron, and Bra all looked down so they wouldn't have to face their elders. Bra was the first to raise her head again, "I know Pan didn't want us to say anything, but I think it might be better if we did."  
"You don't still think she did it to herself do you?" Trunks asked, Bra only gave a look that said, 'Maybe.'  
"There was no way she could have! Her ki was too low to even stand up little lone levitate five feet off the ground. You saw it with your own two eyes, how could she have done that to her self?" Trunks responded.   
"I'd have to agree with Trunks." Goten stated. "There was just too much blood, I don't think Pan would have done that." Marron nodded to agree.   
"I'm just trying to figure this out." Bra said defensively.   
"Okay you guys, back up." Gohan announced. "What is all this talk about blood and Pan?"   
Goten described everything to his brother, how he found her when they came home. How the blood covered the walls and ceiling like paint and vividly described how she was being thrown around like a rag doll around the apartment before their very eyes. "We gave her a senzu bean but she still has the marks on her wrists and feet." He ended. Everyone was listening intently to what Goten had to say but no one could believe it to its full extent. "So does anyone know what to make of it?"   
Dende sighed sadly, "unfortunately I do, but I don't."   
"What's that supposed to mean?" Gohan asked getting worried for his little girl.  
"It means that it could be one of two things." Dende started. "The manner of which Goten described was of what we call a 'Stigmata.' It's a reenactment of Jesus Christ being crucified, stakes through the wrists and feet, being whipped on the back, barbed wire across the face, and finally a spear in the side. A lot of the time a person who has Stigmata will suffer from disturbing hallucinations, which the person has no control over. But this only happens to highly religious people, like saints and priests, where as Pan isn't. This is considered a gift from God in many cultures through out the world."  
"You said there were two possibilities." Trunks noted.   
"The second one is much, much more horrifying than a Stigmata." Dende said sadly. He didn't want to talk about it, but he knew he had to, after all this is his best friend's daughter. "The second doesn't have to do with God, but with the devil. Satan himself chose Pan out of everyone in the Universe to..." he stopped to regain himself.   
"To what?!" Gohan said impatiently.  
"To bear his child." Dende informed sadly. Chichi promptly fainted and Gohan had look of shock and disgust all over his face. "Every fifteen thousand years and a new prince of darkness is born. But to do so, Satan needs someone who is strong and pure. But there's no real way to tell whether it's the good or evil force doing this except that with evil the spear won't go through her side, instead the child is born."   
"Well that's just great!" Gohan yelled, his voice was dripping with sarcasm but passionately angry.   
"Try and calm down." Videl coaxed.  
"Calm down? How can I calm down? Either God is trying to kill my only daughter or Satan is trying to impregnate her! Sure I want a grand kid and all, but this is ridiculous!" Gohan yelled even louder as he made his way towards the door.   
"Where are you going?" Videl called.  
"I'm going to find Pan." Gohan said before slamming the door.   
"I think that's a good idea, I'm going too." Goten announced as he followed his brother.  
"I wouldn't want my student to go get pregnant and such." Vegeta mumbled something along that frame of mind as he too went out the door.   
Everyone left Capsule Corp. in search of Pan except Bulma and Chichi who stayed behind incase Pan returned. Sure enough, she returned untouched by the hand of good and evil. "Where is everybody." Pan asked as she walked into the living room where her grandmother sat along side Bulma.   
Both of them looked relieved when they say her unharmed. "They're all out looking for you." Chichi answered.   
Pan was about to say something when she felt a stinging pain strike her back, then another one, and another one, and another one. She fell to her knees and stumbled to stand back up again, she kept getting lashed over and over and over again, meanwhile Chichi and Bulma watched helplessly, they tried to help her on her feet but she'd push them away. Finally Pan was able to stand up, the whipping was over, but she was bleeding so violently that she knew she needed their help.   
Chichi and Bulma took Pan to one of the guest bedrooms and lied her down on her stomach. Chichi had to keep her self from crying as she and Bulma stopped the bleeding with wet rags that they rinsed in a bowl of warm water. They told her about what Dende had said earlier in hopes of talking about it, but Pan didn't say anything.   
"Dad and the others are almost here." Pan whispered as Chichi removed the rag and rinsed it in the bowl.   
"I guess someone should tell them that you're safe." Bulma said quietly as she left the room. She returned with Videl, Gohan, and Dende, the others were downstairs.   
"I can't stop the bleeding." Chichi said as she rinsed her rag again. Pan shifted her head to face the wall and not her family.  
"Let me give it a try." Dende requested, Chichi moved out of the way of the healer. He rested his hands on Pan's back and a yellow glow surrounded her body.   
"It's true, isn't it." Pan stated, her voice no louder than a whisper. Dende didn't respond verbally, in stead in let out a sorrowful sigh. Pan gave a slight sarcastic chuckle as she clutch onto the bed sheet, "So no matter what I do, where I go, there's no escaping this."   
"I'm sorry." Dende said regretfully.  
"Don't be sorry. But they are sadly mistaking if they think I'm going down with out a fight."   
"You've lost a lot of blood today, you should get some rest." Gohan said lovingly to his daughter.  
"I can't rest. I need to feed Max and go to work." Pan said as she started to sit up.   
"No, you're staying here." Dende said. "I think it would be best if you and your family stays here tonight."  
"You guys are more than welcomed to." Bulma offered.   
"Thanks." Videl gave Bulma hug.  
"Can I at least call in so I won't get fired." Pan asked as she stood up. Her tank top's back was in shreds.   
"Here's some clean clothes." Bulma said. She threw another tank top that had the words Capsule Corp. on it and an ankle length knit skirt.   
Pan went into the bathroom and changed, then went down stairs in search of a phone. She was in the kitchen with Bra, 18 and Marron, she picked up the phone and started dialing her work's phone number. Trunks and Goten came in and sat at the table. Vegeta came in and started raiding the fridge before sparring with Trunks.  
Pan's conversation with her boss took a turn for the worse, she had a desperate look on her face. "I know that, but for three years I've never come in late, never missed a day, never missed an important meeting, and never turned down field jobs and after all that I miss one day and I get fired." a long pause. "I understand perfectly." Pan hung up the phone, sighed hastily and started talking to her self. "What a day." She said humorously with a chuckle. She pulled a glass from the cupboard and turned the facet on to fill her glass with water, Pan paid no attention as she did this. She held the glass to her lips but stopped when she noticed a peculiar smell. The glass was filled with blood.   
"Okay." Pan said unsure whether this was another hallucination. She poured the contents in the sink with disgust all over her face.   
"What's wrong?" Bra asked as she watched her friend's actions.  
"Nothing." Pan said tiredly as she walked out of the room. The others were in the backyard talking except for Gohan, who was meditating along side Piccolo and Dende. Pan found a spot to sit under an old oak tree about fifty feet away from the house, she sat with her knees pulled into her chest and arms wrapped around her legs.   
"Pan," Chichi called from the porch. "There's still some food left over if you're hungry." Pan didn't say anything back to her grandmother, instead gave her a pitifully hopeless look. "Do you want to talk about it?" Chichi asked as she sat down next to her.   
"What's there to talk about?" Pan asked.  
"Like what you're feeling." Chichi coaxed.   
"I don't think it really matters how I feel about this." Pan replied bitterly. She brushed away a lock of hair off her forehead and felt something slimy. When she looked at her hand, her fingers were covered in blood. Chichi looked at Pan sadly when she saw her granddaughter's spirit slowly being sucked away.   
Pan grew irritated by all the sympathy her grandmother was giving her and by the fact that her face was dripping blood. "Come on, I'll clean you up." Chichi said as she walked towards the house. Pan wiped the blood away from her eyes and started to follow her grandma but didn't make it far, cause a wall of fire shot up from the ground. She tried to escape the ring of fire but an invisible and very invincible wall stop her every attempt, she couldn't even fly up ten feet off the ground with out hitting the invisible force.   
"Damn it! What the Hell is going on?" Pan said furiously as she slammed her fists against the invisible wall.  
"Are you com..." Chichi stop in mid sentence as she turned around. She was almost to the back door when she realized Pan wasn't behind her. "Pan!" she shirked out of sheer horror as she watched her granddaughter try to escape.   
"What's going on?" Videl asked as she stepped outside.   
"Umm, I'm not sure but on a wild guess, I'd have to say its not good." Pan answered sarcastically as she tried to break the barrier with a ki blast but failed. Gohan, Piccolo and Dende snapped out of meditation at the sound of Chichi's horrifying shriek.  
With a puff of black smoke and red flames Satan appeared. He had brick red skin and furry black goat legs, a complimentary triangle tipped tail and black horns on his head which were shaped like a bull's. "There's no use in your pathetic attempts to escape Pan. You're like a rat in a cage unable to chew through the metal bars that keep you in captivity." He bellowed followed be an earth shattering, evil laugh. Satan waved his right hand and immediately everyone who was outside was flung around like toys and slammed against the side of Capsule Corp. All non-saiyans were knocked unconscious excluding Piccolo, Krillin, and 18, who were slightly stunned.  
"This rat bites." Pan said so silently that no one else could hear her. She shot several ki blast at her 'opponent' but didn't have any affect on him once so ever.   
"Spare me. I can not be touched by a mortal such as yourself, only one with certain godly powers can do any harm upon such magnificent creator as myself." He mused as Pan shot even more powerful attacks out of desperation. "Poor pitifully predictable Pan." He mused some more.  
Dende struggled to his feet as he regained his consciousness and stumbled to the force field where Pan and the supreme evil stand. Gohan was furiously trying to get through the force field while everyone watched helplessly.   
"Gohan," Dende said mercifully, "no matter how hard you try, there's no getting through to her."   
"But." Gohan said helplessly as Dende rested his green hand his shoulder.   
"Oh, how touching, I think I'm going to cry." Satan said mockingly pretending to wipe a fake tear off his check, a deep black glow emitted from his mouth and formed into a ball.  
"Shut up you freak!" Dende swore angrily. Everyone was a little surprised at the namek's outburst of emotion, but this was his battleground and everyone gets emotional during battle.   
Everyone who was conscious was shocked speechless as Dende said, "Let me in."   
"Dende!" Piccolo shouted. "Are you crazy?!"   
Dende raised his hand to silence him, "Do I call you crazy every time you step on the battlefield? No, because that's your turf, in which I can't do anything. This is my turf, of which only I and others like me can fight on, this is my fight."   
"Are you sure?" Gohan asked worried.  
"Hello out there! He's the only one who can stop this freak! Just let him! God, I'm here, with Satan I might add and you're worried about Green guy! Come on!" Pan said sarcastically. But having to dodge Satan's ki blast in the process of talking.   
"No need Dende, I'm on top of things here!" a cheerful voice stated as a figure materialized in the center of the circle, between Satan and Pan.   
"Old man!" Pan said very relieved.   
"Goku." Satan mused. "I've watched you in the past and I got to say, I'm no match for you. I've also noticed that you always show up late. I guess in this case, you're too late, for it is done."   
"What do you mean it's done?" Goku asked. He turned and looked at Pan, who was vomiting while hunched over grabbing her stomach, which was growing at an abnormal rate.   
"Of course you came here looking for a fight, it would be rude of me not to give you one." He smirked as another figure materialized in the circle of flames.  
Goku ignored the figure and hurried to the aid of his only granddaughter. Dende took this opportunity to jump through the force field and claw his fists into Satan's eyes while performing his healing process, making Satan drop his force field completely.  
"Someone grab Pan and bring her to my look out." Dende ordered while dealing with the struggling Satan.   
Gohan immediately ran to his daughter. "I'm sorry son." Goku said sympathetically to Gohan.  
"Kakorotto! Long time no see!" a very high pitched familiar voice squeaked.   
"Freeza!" Goku shouted.   
"Freeza!" Vegeta gasped.   
Gohan had already left for Dende's lookout, but made Bulma bring everyone who couldn't fight to the look out as well, which included herself, Bra, Marron, and Chichi, who were all sobbing.  
"Freeza!" Everyone remaining all said in the background.   
"Would people stop saying my name!" Freeza yelled in a high pitched voice.   
Satan tore Dende off his face and disappeared in a blink of an eye.   
"Damn it!" Dende swore.  
"Kakorotto," Vegeta said intensely, "Let me handle Freeza."   
"What's that monkey man, you couldn't even beat me the first time. And I do remember a specific moment where I killed you, you can't be serious." Freeza said evilly with a laugh that could drive anyone insane.   
"Shut up!" Vegeta yelled incoherently.   
"Face it Vegeta, you're weak, even as a child you were weak and always will be a weak." Freeza said humorously.   
Vegeta was breathing hard and trees started losing their rooting. Goku stepped back knowing what will happen next. Vegeta's hair turned golden blonde and his eyes turned a turquoise bluish green color. Trunks and the rest of the warriors remaining followed Goku's example and stepped back a few yards. Freeza's laugh became more annoying and sincere.   
"You can never get rid of me!" Freeza squirted out. "I belong in hell, and you do too. You may get rid of me this time, but I'll have an eternity to torment you." His laugh turned hysterical.  
"Go back to Hell you fag!" Vegeta yelled as he blasted his most powerful attack towards that white and purple lizard thing.  
"See you there!" Freeza yelled happily as Vegeta's attack sent him a million different pieces.   
The spiky hared warrior fell to his knees, he was physically and emotionally shaken but he wasn't about to show it in front of his nemesis, Goku. He took one last deep breath and stood to his feet, he cleared his throat before talking again. "Shouldn't you guys go to the look out." He said bitterly as he wiped the dirt off his pearly white gloves.  
"You coming?" Krillin asked.  
Vegeta shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, something about screaming women giving birth never really appealed to me." He said oddly, a little too odd for Vegeta some might say. "But Pan is my student and her physical condition does reflect on her training status." He said emotionless.   
"You never really cared about my physical condition." Trunks said plainly.   
"You're a man, act like one boy." Vegeta stated just as emotionless as before as he jumped in the air towards Karin tower. Trunks followed closely behind, Goku teleported everyone else.   
@}~`~~~@}~`~~~@}~`~~~@}~`~~~@}~`~~~@}~`~~~@}~`~~~  
Back at the look out, Pan had changed into a white night gown, her stomach was swollen into the size of a nine month mother to-be shape, while everyone was frantic due to the confusion. Goku and the rest of gang appeared beside Pan, and Vegeta and Trunks arrived shortly after.   
"Are you okay?" Goku asked.   
"Oh sure." Pan said sarcastically through her teeth, hiding the intense pain. "I just love being pregnant with Satan's child." She gasped for air, it felt like someone had just punched her really hard in the stomach. She clutched onto her grandfather's arms tightly.   
"Are you sure you're alright?" Goku asked dumbly.  
"Of course I'm not alright! You couldn't tell sarcasm if it bit you in the ass." Pan yelled, causing Vegeta to flat out smile, then gave out a slight laugh at Goku's hurt face.  
"What the hell is so funny?" Pan yelled at Vegeta.   
"Nothing." Vegeta said immediately. After all, he knew better than piss off a pregnant woman, Bulma taught him too well during her two pregnancies.   
"Can't you guys see that she's going into labor you dumb shits!" Bra yelled as she took Pan away from Goku and led her into a room. "Only family of Pan's who have given birth, a friend trained in giving birth, or someone who specializing in good and evil may come in." She stated before closing the marble double doors with Pan, herself, Videl, Chichi, and Dende inside the room.   
Goku, Goten, Piccolo, Trunks, Yamcha, Vegeta, Bulma, Marron, 18, and Krillin all sat worried, except for Vegeta who had little to none facial expression. Gohan was too worried to sit, instead he paced back and forth. This was just the first five minutes, none of them could take the eerie silence in the room.   
About A minute later, the contractions had gotten so bad, that Pan was screaming bloody murder. "I'll kill him!" she shouted. "I'll kill them all! Ah fuck!" This continued on and on followed by blood curdling yells.  
Everyone outside the room could hear all the talking, yelling, and screaming. It had been about five hours, but no one wanted to leave, they felt obligated to see Pan through this battle.   
"I can't stand this anymore!" Gohan yelled to himself as he walked to the door. Just as he was about open the double door, he heard his grandmother scream.   
Videl came out dragging her mother-in-law. "She almost broke my hand." Videl tried to say with a smirk, but her expression was worried for her only daughter. "We think the pain is so strong cause the baby is tearing up her insides too much." She paused and took a deep breath. "Dende can't heal her until the baby is out, but we're afraid she won't even make it through labor alive. And if she does die, we can't wish her back, because it'd be natural causes." She shook her head and wiped the tears away from her eyes. Gohan held her in a tight embrace to comfort her, also trying hard himself not to cry for his daughter.  
"If he wasn't such a fucking coward and fight me, I'd kill him!" Pan yelled angrily as another contraction started. "First I'd beat him till near death, to where he'd want to die! But I'd make him suffer more, I'd choke him till he can't breath, then I'll chop him into tiny pieces while he's still alive just so I can hear him scream!" She screamed furiously.   
"Try and stay calm." Bra coaxed.  
"As soon as you start getting contractions, lets see you try and stay calm!" Pan snapped.   
"I'll get your mother back in here." Bra sighed. Pan's contraction eased as Bra left the room to get Videl. She wiped a bead of sweat of her forehead due to the stress and pressure of delivering a child into this world for the first time, Satan's child at that. She approached the worried parents, but before she could say anything, Dende was thrown out of the room. He landed by one of the many planters with daisies in them.   
"Get the fuck away from me!" Pan screamed while forming a powerful ki blast in each hand. "I swear, take one step farther, I'll blow my stomach off!"  
Bra, Gohan and Videl all ran to see what was happening. Satan had arrived for the child not born yet. Pan started to back out of the room, not taking here eyes off of Satan for one second. Gohan tried to stand in his way from following his daughter, but Satan just walked right through him, he was invincible to all mortals.   
"You won't Pan, I'm sure of it. Cause if you do, you wouldn't die immediately, now would you? I didn't think so. And in that time I'd give you immortality and cast you to Hell, so you'd be able to suffer and endure pain till the end of time. One Earth day is equal to a thousand Hell years, and let me tell you this, there are far more violent, powerful, stronger creators than you can ever imagine that could take out a large group weak super saiyans in a second flat. And there are no such dragon balls to this day that are powerful enough to break the barriers of hell to free you either!" Satan paused and gave a slightly evil laugh. "Now, you wouldn't want that, now would you?"  
Pan didn't back down, she still had her ki blasts inches away from her stomach, she had backed up so much she was on the edge of Dende's sanctuary. She had the sword that Trunks had given her on her birthday strapped to her back, she grabbed it before coming out of the room.   
"Tell me." Pan said calmly, despite the pain. "Why is this child so important to you?"   
"Because, with your saiyan blood and it's irreversible evil intentions, it'll be a new rein of terror unlike this universe had ever seen before! Countless lives and planet's will be destroyed to make Hell more powerful and you will dominate the heavens and rule the universe!" Satan explained like every bad guy should.   
Knowing that Satan couldn't have another child for another fifteen thousand years, Pan made a bold decision. "Well, sense you put it that way," she paused and looked at her family and friends for the last time, "here's to another fifteen thousand years!" she said roughly as she released her ki blasts into her stomach. Pan fell limp and was about to roll off the edge when Satan grabbed her shoulders.  
"Fool! I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer!" Satan yelled. He burned a black tattoo on around her upper right arm, giving her immortality, then in a puff off morbid looking black smoke, both Satan and Pan were gone.  
"When Chichi comes to, tell her I love her for me, K?" Goku requested of Piccolo Dende. "The heavens will not rest to Pan is freed!" he yelled to no one in particular then teleported back to heaven.   
@}~`~~,~@}~`~~,~@}~`~~,~@}~`~~,~@}~`~~,~@}~`~~,~@}~`  
Pan found her self in a dank, dark world of smoldering coals and flames. Noises from creators from which Pan had never heard surrounded her in a heartbeat. The pain was gone, her wounds had healed, but not for long as she prepared herself for an eternity of battles and pain. "Here's to a new life of a morbid fashion." She smirked as a creator of Hell bounced on her tearing her flesh and bones to shreds.  
The end?  
-Akuma Musume  
***How'd you like it? I know it's kind of on the same lines of the movie Stigmata and all, but I loved that movie so much that I had to write a dbz theme and give it an alternative ending!


End file.
